


Wanderlust

by Marshmallow_Mel



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Double Penetration, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sandwich, Shameless Smut, Smut, This is really self indulgent, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 13:00:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30005274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marshmallow_Mel/pseuds/Marshmallow_Mel
Summary: After learning V did whatever it took to survive the streets of Night City, Mitch and Saul are treated to a demonstration of what exactly that means.
Relationships: Mitch Anderson/V (Cyberpunk 2077), Saul Bright/V, V/Saul Bright/Mitch Anderson
Comments: 6
Kudos: 17





	Wanderlust

**Author's Note:**

> This is just really self indulgent smut spurred on by the bad influences and ruthless enablers of the Lizzie's Bar Discord Server.  
> Please support my other socials: https://linktr.ee/Marshmallow_Mel

The campfire crackled in the relative quiet of the evening. Most of the Aldecaldos had gone off to bed, leaving V, Mitch, and Saul sitting in the middle of camp drinking and talking about nothing and everything all at once. “So, city girl, what was it like?” Saul was teasing her casually, watching her with a predator’s gaze over the rim of his beer can.

“Hmm? Growing up in the city?”

Mitch chimed in from his seat next to her. “Yeah, girl, we hardly know anything about you.”

She chuckled, chewing at her bottom lip absentmindedly. “I’m not that interesting, honestly. Just your standard-fare street trash.”

The stare Saul fixed her with burned with a fire hotter than the California sun. She could feel herself being undressed, laid bare, beneath the gaze of the two men in her company. The thought sent a shiver down her spine that had nothing to do with the chill in the night air. Mitch noticed with a smirk, shifting slightly closer and letting his organic arm drop to her shoulders. Saul spoke, his voice low and full of gravel. “We don’t really know what that means. Enlighten us.”

“Grew up in Heywood. Honestly, it probably wasn’t much different than growin’ up a nomad. Maybe a lil’ more fightin’ to survive. Do whatever it takes, you know?”

“And what exactly did you do to survive, city girl?” Saul was in front of her suddenly, looming over her in a deliciously intimidating way.

V squared her shoulders, despite the pounding of her heart, her voice unwavering as she stared him down with the same intensity. “Everything that just went through your mind, and more, probably.”

Mitch leaned closer, letting his lips brush her ear as his husky voice made her breath hitch. “You ever been shared by two men?”

She nodded, not trusting her voice to hold the same power anymore. Saul locked eyes with Mitch in unspoken communication before he leaned over her, his hand curling around her wrist. “Would you like to be shared again?”

“Yes.”

V was little more than prey as Saul dragged her toward a tent at the edge of camp. A tender morsel caught between two starving wolves ready to devour her with a ferocity she wasn’t sure she had ever experienced. Just the thought sparked something deep in her abdomen, fanned further by the way Mitch’s hands began to explore her body as soon as they were inside.

Saul worked the zipper of the tent closed and joined his friend in his slow exploration. Mitch’s lips worked their way to her own while Saul placed hot, open-mouthed kisses over her neck and shoulders. It was intoxicating, two sets of hands wandering, teasing, groping her sensitive flesh, she barely had the presence of mind to kick her shoes off. All she could do was whimper and moan at the overwhelming sensation as teeth and tongues ravaged her skin. She didn’t even register the click of a pocket knife until she felt the cool bite of metal against her spine as Saul cut through the synth-leather of her bustier. 

V forgot how to breath as Mitch dipped his head, his teeth capturing one hardened nipple while Saul’s warm calloused fingers pinched and rolled the other. Saul kept an arm curled around her waist, keeping her back tight against his chest and it was all that kept her upright as Mitch kissed and bit a scorching trail down her chest and abdomen. The look he gave her was sinful, blue eyes darkened by lust over that crooked little smirk; she could lose herself in that look forever. He followed the descent of her shorts and panties with his lips, biting gently at the curve of her hip and the inside of her thigh.

Saul sat down, pulling her easily into his lap, coaxing her legs apart. Mitch took the opportunity to move between them, eyes full of reverence, on his knees like a sinner seeking salvation. His voice was deep and breathy as he spoke against her. “Sweetheart, you’re a work of art.”

Saul marked her skin with deep purple bruises while Mitch’s tongue stroked languid lines between her folds. V keened, bucking her hips against his mouth hoping to gain more friction. Saul’s fingers threaded into her hair, tugging to angle her lips to his. He swallowed her moans as Mitch slid two fingers into her, his tongue circling her clit. Between Mitch’s expert tongue and deft fingers and Saul’s strong grip on her hair, she was drunk on pleasure, the heady mixture of too much and not enough coursing through her veins with every pounding heartbeat. They guided her up the mountain of her climax, pulling her back from the precipice just as her walls began to clench. Mitch withdrew, tearing a needy sob from her throat as he did. 

He wiped the moisture from his smirking lips. “Not yet, sweetheart. We’re gonna take our time playing with you.”

V fell to her knees in front of Mitch as he slid his still damp fingers past her lips. She cleaned them eagerly with quick practiced strokes of her tongue. The desperate, shuddering groan she pulled from his chest was music to her ears. She tugged at the zipper of his jumpsuit, on a mission to hear more. When she finally took him into her mouth, she was rewarded with the same groan and a hand in her hair encouraging her further along his shaft. When he spoke, it was between deep, panting breaths. “Shit, sweetheart, you’re a god damned vision with my cock in your mouth.”

After shedding his clothes, Saul stood to the side, stroking his own erection, mirroring the bobbing of her head. V hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard on the head, causing Mitch to pull her off by her hair. “Fuck.”

Saul was surprised when she wrapped her hand around his length, giving him a few experimental strokes. His hips canted forward in her grip. She opened her mouth in a silent question that he answered with a rough thrust. The difference between the two men was clear, and not just in their looks. Mitch was slow and steady, an easy pace to follow where Saul was hard and fast racing to the finish line. When he had finally pulled away, she was panting, eyes glassy, spit dripping down her chin. 

V’s insides clenched when she saw the look in both men’s eyes. Hunger and desire swimming in dilated pupils beneath heavy lids. Mitch helped her to her feet and pulled her to the bed with him, guiding her legs with a firm hand so they straddled his waist. She could feel the hard line of him press against her core. Saul pressed against her from behind and she could feel the slick of lube he had already applied. “Sure you’re ready for this, city girl?”

“Yes. Please.”

Mitch buried himself first, followed quickly by Saul. The stretch was delightful and staggering, all of them groaning at the sensation of fullness. The men moved in tandem, grunting and groaning into her skin as they chased their peak. She could feel her own ecstasy building as she braced herself against Mitch’s chest, watching his beautiful blue eyes lost in his own crashing waves of pleasure. She reached her peak, the orgasm sending a shockwave through her body, like an explosion of electricity. She convulsed between them, her clenching walls sending them to their own releases.

V collapsed onto Mitch’s chest and he rubbed soothing lines along her spine as their chests heaved in unison. Saul pulled away first, kissing the top of her cheek affectionately. “You did good, city girl.”

Saul dressed as Mitch rolled her over onto the bed. “I’ll be right back, sweetheart.”

All she could do was bathe in the incredible afterglow, barely holding onto consciousness. Mitch threw a tshirt and her panties to her, chuckling at her confusion. “You don’t sleep naked in the desert. Never know when you’re gonna have to run.”

Saul pushed a can of water into her palm. “You need to drink some water too, city girl.”

V nodded weakly, pushing herself up and cracking it open. She gulped the water down, not realizing how thirsty she was until it hit her dry throat. Saul patted her back before leaving the tent. Mitch helped her dress with a smile. “Good girl. You wanna sleep in here with me?” 

He chuckled, helping her under the blankets and pulling her head onto his chest. He wrapped his hand around hers, rubbing gentle circles on her back as she fell asleep.


End file.
